Secret Pup Santa
Previous Story: Skye's Day Next Story: Herding Battle Secret Pup Santa Summary It's almost Christmas and this year Adventure Bay is doing Secret Santa!Not knowing who got who,the pups must keep secrets from each other till Christmas Day.Finding out that they have to find their own way to make money,the pups must get jobs as elves causing lots of trouble than usual. Story: December 23,2014 The pups were at Santa's Workshop.Everything was a mess and elfs were slipping and falling."Hey watch it!" Rocky said.It was a disaster.All the elves were trying to clean up but making more of a mess.Santa was about to open and door and everyone froze. Santa:"What has happen in here?!" Elf 5:"Sorry Santa!" Santa:"Who is responsible for this?" All the elfs looked at the pups who were all in the corner."Which one of you started all this?"Santa said angrily.All the pups looked at Marshall pushing him near Santa leaving Marshall with a scared look on his face as he looked up at Santa. Santa:"Were you the one who did all this?" Marshall:"No..it wasn't just me..." The pups looked at Rocky who seems to be hiding behide all the pups squashed in the corner.The pups moved a bit so Santa could see Rocky."You better tell what's going on here." Santa said. Rocky:"It's a longgggg story.." Santa:"Well I have lots of time.Go ahead tell me." Elf 7:"Here is a chair Santa." Santa:"Thank you.Now tell me Rocky." Rocky:"Well it was started when Adventure Bay was doing Secret Santa..." A Week Ago... Flashback December 16,2014 Everyone in Adventure Bay was in City Hall around the tall and big Christmas Tree.There was two different boxes, one holding a box full of names and a special box full of the pup's names.Everyone in Adventure Bay already got their Secret Santa, now it was the pup's turn.Out of nowhere Mayor Humdinger came but with a german shepard pup. Mayor Goodway:"What are you doing here?" Mayor Humdinger:"I wanted to see who you got for the Mayor Secret Santa." Kristen:"Hi nice to meet you!" Mayor Goodway:"Nice to see you too.Say,did you get your Secret Santa?" Kristen:"No we don't do it where we live." Mayor Goodway:"Want me to add you to the box?" Kristen:"Sure!" Mayor Humdinger:"I am not letting my german shepard have one of those pups as a Secret Santa." Kristen:"Please!" Mayor Humdinger:sighs"Fine." Kristen:"Yay!" As Kristen heads off to meet the pups,Mayor Humdinger and Mayor Goodway talk about the Mayor Secret Santa."Wait so you got me?" Mayor Goodway said."Yes I did."Mayor Humdinger replied.I got you!But I can get the best gift!" Mayor Goodway said." Mayor Humdinger:"Well I can get a better gift." Mayor Goodway:"We'll see about that." Meanwhile while that happens,Kristen talks to the pups. Rubble:"What's it like to live with him?" Kristen:"Don't tell him I told you this-horrible." Marshall:"Why's that?" Kristen:"All he cares about is winning,that's mostly it." Skye:"What about the town?" Kristen:"Oh and that too." Finally Mayor Goodway gives the pup's who they got."Now pups don't tell each other who you got okay?" Ryder said.All the pups nod."Who did you get Ryder though?" Skye asked."Don't tell.I got Katie."Ryder replied.Now all the pups read who they got. In their mind Zuma:"Wubble....cool." Marshall:"Skye...not bad." Rocky:"Marshall And Zuma." Skye:"Rocky....aw I wanted Chase,oh well." Kristen:"Chase...who's Chase?" When the pups finish Ryder pulled out a card for Chase since he wasn't there. Ryder:"Kristen." Before they left Mayor Goodway asked Mayor Humdinger if Kristen could stay for a while. Mayor Humdinger:"Okay but Kristen be good." Kristen:"Okay." Mayor Humdinger:"That's my pup." (Scene Changes:Chase's Badge) As Katie and Chase were waitng for Ryder and the pups to get home,they were at the bean bags.Chase did have a fever but he does have laryngitus along with a broken paw.No fever though. Chase:(weakly)"I wonder who I got." Katie:"Remember don't push it." Chase:(weakly)"I know-how am I suppose to get a present if I'm sick?" Katie:"Probably Ryder will do it." Chase:(weakly)"Alright-Ow.." Katie:I said don't push it." Chase:"I'm trying...OW." (Door Opens) As they walk in Marshall runs to Chase tripping over a ball landing on Chase.Katie quickly gets Chase up,as he gets up Ryder gives Chase who he got. Chase:(weakly)"Who's Kristen?" Ryder:"Mayor Humdinger's german Shepard pup.She's staying with us for now." Kristen:"Hi,nice to meet you." Chase:(weakly)"Hi." Kristen:"Laryngitus?" Chase:(nods) Kristen:"Here take this medicine.(pulls out from pocket)I made it myself,don't worry I tested it." Katie:"Try it Chase." Chase:(weakly):"Okay..." (Drinks) Chase:"Hey my voice is all better!" Ryder:"How did you do that?" Kristen:"Usually when Mayor Humdinger gets hurt I take care of him." Katie:"Cool." Chase:"Thanks." Kristen:"Anytime!" (Scene Changes:Marshall's Badge) Mr.Porter's Place Marshall:"Who did you get Zuma?" Zuma:"Dude I'm not suppose to tell." Marshall:"Come on I won't tell." Zuma:"I got Wubble." Marshall:"I got Skye." Zuma:"Do you even know what girls like?" Marshall:"No,I was planning to get her a Apollo The Super Pup Comic." Zuma:"You have lots to learn..." Marshall:"Say you want to switch?" Zuma:"What?No way!" Marshall:"Come on me and Rubble both like Apollo The Super Pup and you know about girls!" Zuma:"I don't!" Marshall:"Then what are you going to get Rubble huh?" Zuma:"Um...a shovel?" Marshall:"Now you have lots to learn..." Zuma:"Fine we'll switch.Just don't tell Wyder." (Ryder then come out of nowhere)"Don't tell me what?" Ryder said."Uh um uh....what we got you for Christmas!" Marshall replied. Ryder:"Aw you don't have to pups." Zuma:"But we will!We love you so much Wyder!" Ryder:"Thanks pups now I better get going." Both:"Bye!(switch cards) The Next Day... December 17,2014 Rubble:"What do you mean we need to earn money on our own?!" Ryder:"I'm sorry pups but I can't give you money all the time." Kristen:"Does that include me?" Ryder:"No you're new here.You and Chase will come with me and Katie." Rocky:"That's not fair." Zuma:(whispers)"Life isn't fair dude." Skye:"Where's Chase though?" Ryder:"Getting his paw checked." Skye:"How do we find a job to earn money though?" Ryder:"I heard the mall needs elves for the meet Santa thing." Marshall:"Sounds good to me!" (Scene Changes:Marshall's Badge) At The Mall 11:27 am '' Ryder:"Good luck pups." Chase:"Ow!Good Luck-OW!" Kristen:"Don't put weight on it." Katie:"Here let me carry you." Kristen:"Anyway good luck pups." (Walks Away) Zuma:"How hard could this be?" Marshall:"Come on lets go." ''(Scene Changes:Chase's Badge) Meanwhile With Ryder,Katie,Chase,and Kristen Ryder:"Chase you go with Katie,Kristen come with me." All:"Okay!" (All head off) Ryder/Kristen Kristen:"So Ryder who did you get?" Ryder:"Katie.I was wondering if you could help pick a gift?" Kristen:"Sure.Can you help me with Chase's gift?" Ryder:(giggles)"Sure." (Scene Changes:Skye's Badge) Back to Santa's Workshop Skye:"This costume is too big." Marshall:"This costume is too..tiny!Ugh how did I even get in this!" Rocky:"Better question..how will you get out?" Skye:"There's a zipper silly." Marshall:"Oh..." (Scene Changes:Rocky's Badge) Katie/Chase Chase:"Well Ryder likes video games." Katie:"Yeah but on his pup pad." Chase:"Aha I know the perfect gift!" Katie:"Let me guess...a new jacket right?" Chase:"Nope!Admit to him that you like him!" Katie:(blushes)"Uh lets shop for..who did you get?" Chase:"Kristen.I barely know what she likes though." Katie:"Well there is something she might like.It's risky though." Chase:"How risky?...." Katie:"It is the only thing Chase." Chase:"Okay..but if I do it you tell Ryder you love him!" Katie:(Turns red)"I wouldn't say I love him,but I like him." (Scene Changes:Zuma's Badge) Santa's Workshop Elf 3:"And that's what you have to do okay?" Marshall:"Zzzzzzzz.." Zuma:"Dude wake up!' (Wakes up) Marshall:"Huh what?" Elf 1:"Watch Out!!!!!!" (Bumps Marshall) Elf 1:"Oops sorry!" Marshall:"I'm okay!" Elf 3:"Get to work." 2:57 pm Marshall:"How do you tie a bow?" Skye:"It's like how you tie your shoes." Marshall:"But I don't wear any shoes!" Rubble:"You think that's hard?Try wrapping a gift!" Rocky:"Guys focus!" (Scene Changes:Chase's Badge) Katie's Place Chase:"Are you sure about this?" Katie:"Yep.It's the perfect gift." Chase:"So I am suppose to get sick again?" Katie:"Yep.Good thing it'll snow today" Chase:"This better be worth it." Katie:"Good luck walking!" (Heads Outside) Chase:"It's freezing out here!" Katie:"You don't have to do if you don't want to." Chase:"No I will.It's worth it." Katie:"Okay let me put you down." Chase:"Owwwwwwwww!!!" (Scene Changes:Rubble's Badge) Zuma:"It's a mess in here." Marshall:"Tieing a ribbon is harder than I thought."" (Door Opens) Elf 8:"What happen!!!!!!!!" Rubble:"Well we sort of broke the machine..." Elf 9:"What will Santa say!!!!" Rocky:"We'll just clean it up." (Flashback Ends) Santa:"I think I heard enough." Skye:"Are you mad?" Santa:"No but Christmas is ruin!" Zuma:"No it's not." Rocky:"We can save Christmas!" Marshall:"Together!" (Scene Changes:Rocky's Badge) Santa:"Thank you pups." Skye:"Anytime Santa!" Zuma:"This is awesome!" Santa:"Now you pups better get going!You have presents to buy!" Rubble:"We have no money." Santa:"Oh silly me I almost forgot-here's your paycheck." All:"Thanks Santa!" (Scene Changes:"Skye's Badge) (Pup Pad Rings) Ryder:"Hello?" Katie:"Ryder Chase doesn't feel well." Ryder:"We're on our way!" Kristen:"Let's Go!" At Katie's Kristen:"Yikes your freezing cold!" Ryder:"Poor pup,let me get you some cocoa." Katie:"I ran out of medicine!" Kristen:"I got this!" Gives Chase a spoon full of medicine Kristen:"So how do you feel?" Chase:"All Better!" Katie:"But he's still freezing cold!" Kristen:"A warm blanket should do the trick!" Chase:"Ah thanks,is there anything you could do about my paw?" Kristen:"Put this thing on,it helps you walk easier." Ryder:"I'm back!Hey Chase you look fine now!" Chase:"Thanks to Kristen!" Kristen:"No problem!" Ryder:"Come on lets get back to the lookout." (Scene Changes:Marshall's Badge) Marshall:"We're home!" Rocky:"We bought our gifts Ryder!" Ryder:"Nice job pups!(Yawns)Lets get some sleep it's been a tiring day." Christmas Day City Hall Mayor '''Humdinger:"Where is my pup?" '''Mayor Goodway:"I heard she'll join the Paw Patrol." Mayor Humdinger:"Glad to hear." Mayor Goodway:"So she could stay?" Mayor Humdinger:"Of course she could stay." Mayor Goodway:"Here's your gift." Mayor Humdinger:"A New Hat!Here's yours!" Mayor Goodway:"Oh my!It's a new purse!" Mayor Humdinger:"I thought you needed it." At the Lookout Rubble:"Yay it's Christmas Morning!" Ryder:"Time to exchange gifts pups!" All open gifts Marshall:"Thanks Rocky for the teddy bear!Mr.Teddy has a friend!" Rocky:"Ooo a back scratcher?" Skye:"So you can,scratch those hard to reach places." Rocky:"Thanks Skye!" Rubble:"Mmm lets see...(gasps)the new Apollo The Super Pup comic!Thanks Marshall!" Marshall:"Glad you like it!" Skye:"A Princess Crown!Thanks Zuma!" Zuma:"A New sleeping mask!Thanks Rocky!" Kristen:"Here you go Chase,hope you like it!" Chase:"A Gold Police Badge?How did you get it?" Kristen:"I know a guy." Chase:"Aw thanks.Here's yours." Kristen:"A badge and gear?" Ryder:"Yep your part of the Paw Patrol!" Kristen:"Thank you thank you thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chase:"Your the medic pup!" Kristen:"Cool!" Katie:"This is my gift to you Ryder...(sighs)I....like....you......!!!!" Ryder:(froze)"Best gift ever!That's what I was going to tell you!" Christmas Night Skye:"I think I'm too late Marshall." Marshall:"Don't be sad Skye,you don't know for sure." Skye:"I like him though.He probably likes the new girl." Marshall:"You don't know for sure..(smiles) For Next Story Click Here Notes: * When Rocky tells the story to Santa it does not include:Ryder/Kristen,Katie/Chase,Mayor Goodway/Mayor Humdinger * Rocky got Zuma & Marshall since it was a odd number